Tenth Doctor
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = The TARDIS | known relatives = Doctors I-XIV (predecessors); Doctor XI (successor) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Parting of the Ways" | final appearance = "The End of Time (Part 2)" | actor = David Tennant }} Overview Biography Due to a mechanical mishap, the TARDIS was shunted out of the time vortex and landed on modern-day London of a parallel reality. The Doctor voice grave concern over the fact that the entire device appeared to be dead. Fortunately, he was able to find a single power cell with a little bit of energy left to it. On its own, it was not enough to reboot the TARDIS, but the Doctor gave up ten years’ worth of his own life energy to power the cell. The rest of the TARDIS however, required a greater length of time before it would be fully charged again. In the meantime, he Rose and Mickey had a brand new reality to explore. When Rose learned that her father from this reality was still alive, the Doctor stressfully enforced the notion that she should not in any way interact with anyone she recognized from her own world. Nevertheless, Rose needed to see what her parents were like in this reality. To keep an eye on her, the Doctor used psychic paper to forge credentials so that they could go to a party at the Tyler estate under the guise of caterers. During the festivities, a squad of Cybermen stormed into the house and began abducting those whom they believed would be fit for cyber-conversion, killing any who they found to be incompatible. The Cyber-leader recognized the Doctor's binary cardio-system and declared that he should be deleted. Frantic to keep everyone safe, the Doctor announced his surrender, but the Cybermen ignored him. Fortunately, a gang of freedom fighters known as the Preachers (with Mickey in tow) arrived and bought the Doctor some time. He was able to disintegrate several of his attackers with the charged TARDIS cell, but afterward, they were forced to retreat or else be overwhelmed. Doctor Who: Rise of the Cybermen The Doctor believed that the only way to stop the Cybermen was to disengage the emotional inhibitor that restrained their sense of free will and clouded their memories. He knew that cyber-conversion was irreversible and that the sudden shock of having their minds restored might actually kill them, but it was a choice he was willing to make. They went to the Cybus Industries central processing plant in Battersea and fought through several columns of attackers, before encountering the man behind the curtain - John Lumic. Lumic was the founder of Cybus and had undergone emergency cybernetic conversion, making him the Cyber-Controller. The Doctor and Lumic argued the ethical merits of enslaving human minds just to give them immortal bodies, but this was largely a diversionary tactic. Speaking loud enough so that his voice could be heard over an intercom, the Doctor slyly signaled Mickey Smith to decrypt the computer code in the transmission tower. Once this was done, the Cybermen now had access to their full range of emotion and memories. As predicted, this drove them insane and they began destroying each other, themselves and the facility. As fires and explosions tore through the building, the Doctor, Rose, Pete Tyler, Mickey Smith and a member of the Preachers named Jake Simmonds managed to get to the roof where they escaped aboard a zeppelin. The Cyber-Controller perished in the flames. With the TARDIS now fully charged, they were ready to return to their own reality. Mickey Smith however, elected to stay behind, feeling as if he had now found a true purpose in life and would no longer be regarded as a "spare part". Doctor Who: The Age of Steel The "Other" Doctor Companions * Rose Tyler * Mickey Smith * Martha Jones * Donna Noble Notes & Trivia * * David Tennant appeared in forty-nine episodes of Doctor Who. * Appeared in the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special. * Is the only Doctor to appear in the Doctor Who animated series. * Regrets not having been regenerated as a "ginger". Doctor Who: The Christmas Invasion * The Doctor once gave away ten years of his life in order to recharge a broken power cell from the TARDIS. According to him, it was completely worth it. Doctor Who: Rise of the Cybermen See also External Links * * The Doctor at Wikipedia * * * * The Doctor at the Universal Experiment Wiki References ---- Category:Time travelers